


Rescue Me (Rachel Mason)

by Pfeiffersbitch



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2021-04-18 22:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfeiffersbitch/pseuds/Pfeiffersbitch
Summary: Rachel finds it hard to get close to anyone, As what she did in her Past... *sorry, there is a few chapters where it goes dark , like rape and possibly self-harming, if this affects anyone I suggest you don't read those chapters*
Relationships: Eddie Lawson/Rachel Mason, Stuart Hordley/Rachel Mason





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-
> 
> I Do not own any of the characters, apart from if Rachel has a baby then the character that I own will be the baby but, all I own is the storyline's, Stuart, Richard, Max and Leanne will be in this though out the story but Stuart won't be in it as much after I've tried to tweak the Fire episode to make it my own a little, which this means I will be killing him off after I've wrote about Mandy's name change to Rachel.
> 
> Information -
> 
> Rachel becomes a Prostitute at an early age, after getting drunk with her friends on the school premises, Kathy wants nothing to do with her so she excludes her, While in a night club Mandy gets herself into some trouble which she doesn't know that it would carry on though out her life so she changes her name to have a new start, but her new start doesn't go how the way she wants it to go, she wants to do everything on her own until it gets to much to handle so she finally accepts help.
> 
> ©MasonsTardis2015
> 
> Do not copy This

Amanda Fenshaw was living with her sister Melissa, Kathy and Danny who was her mum and dad, Amanda was still at school, Her mum was the head teacher at the School Waterloo Road, Her dad also worked at the school as Deputy head and a english teacher. Amanda was a good girl who hardly got into to any trouble. Until One Day...

It was a Friday, amanda made some new friends who invited her to be in a gang, to start with she was the quite one, she hardly said a word as she was a little shy. Her and gang was in English with Danny, Danny was teaching about shakespear Mandy was it boring so turned around and started to talk to the gang, they started laughing as Mandy had said something funny that she wasn't gonna repeat of Danny asked her. Danny looked at her.

Mandy just stared at him

"sir have you got a problem?" She didn't like to call danny dad while she was hanging around with the gang.

"Not at all Mandy" replied Danny

Mandy rolled her eyes "its Amanda not mandy" said Amanda

Danny just looked at her. As the day went on Mandy kept getting sent to the cooler or her mothers office as she was playing up in class as she was hang around with the gang.

It was now lunch time and the gang headed behind the school as they wanted to drink, Rach wasn't really an alcoholic, she never really drank alcohol. But she wanted to get drunk she wanted to make the world stop she wanted to forget about whats its like to be a good girl. Shane her boyfriend at the time gave her a bottle of vodka, she looked at for a second the opened it, she took a little swig as she did pulled a little face like she didn't like it but she carried on drinking the bottle. Kathy was watching her from the office window, she sighed and went and sat back at her desk and headed butted the desk, She didnt want her daughter to turn out like she did - A heavy Alcoholic, but it looked it was too late, She decided that she would go down and try to talk her out of getting drunk and possibly being in the gang.

Kathy took her coat of the coat stand and put it on and did it up she also picked up her umbrella as it had suddenly got cold and dark, like it was going to rain, she left her office making her way down the coridoors, Danny was making his way up to see Kathy, Danny came out of the toilets and seen her

"Miss Goodwin" Danny smiled "Just the person i wanted to see"

"Can it wait Danny? I got to be somewhere"

"Ohhh, where you off to?"

"Outside, To try to talk to our daughter.."

"Thats what Wanted to talk to you about but whatever Mandy is doing outside you better go stop her"

"Thats if she's not too drunk.." as she said this she looked away "Where did i go wrong?" She now had tears in her eyes

Danny pulled her close hugging her tightly, she put her head on his shoulder "Hey, Shush, you've done nothing wrong"

Kathy let the tears fall and cried into him "No, i went wrong somewhere"

Danny started to rub her back "hey, baby you've done nothing wrong I promise"


	2. Chapter 2

Why does it feel like I have?"

"Hey you haven't I promise,"

Kathy cried into him more

"Hey shhh baby"

Kathy continued to cry into him

"Hey, it's going to be okay"

"How Danny?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something"

Kathy just nodded and put her head on his shoulder, Danny rubbed her back again.

Kathy started to calm down, Rach was still outside drinking, she was getting more drunk then she was before.

Kathy sighed making her way outside to Rachel, as it was break time everyone was outside including Mel, Mel was sat under a tree trying to some English work for Tom.

Natalie, Amy and Lauren had come outside and looked over at Mel before going over to her and snatching the work from her, They would alway bully her, Rach looked over and saw them hit Mel so she went over and pushed Natalie over, she fell on to the floor,Rach took this chance to sit on top of her and punch her hard in the face. Natalie was trying to fight back but Rach wouldn't let her, Suddenly all the students had gathered In a circle around Rachel and Natalie.

Natalie was now punching Rachel back but as Rachel was drunk her punches was hard, Each time Rach would hit her should would punch her in the nose which had started to bleed, Natalie wasn't fighting back as she was waiting for the right time to hit Rach and to roll over so that she was sat on top of Rachel. Natalie had now rolled over so. That she was now sat on Rachel and was punching her hard in the face.

Kathy was now on the English department, she looked out the window seeing the fight and sighed, Danny was stood next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, Kathy felt and put her hand on top of his

"What you gonna do with her?"

Kathy looked at him "I don't know.."

"It's hard isn't it? I mean trying to decide what's best for you and for her"

"I'm going have to exclude her for starters..." She said as her voice started to sound shaky

"Hey, It's okay"

"How is it Danny, our daughter is a drunk if you haven't noticed"

Danny sighed "I'm just trying to help..."

"Well don't.."

"You don't mean that"

"Oh I do... Just go back to your class..." She moved away from him

"You know that you need me.."

"I'm old enough to do this on my own"

"But you can't stop the fights..." He sighed knowing it was true

"You don't think I can do my job..'

"I didn't say that.."

"Just leave it" she snapped and walked down the stairs till she reached the ground floor of the school, he walked out of the entrance then ran over to "That's Enough!" She shouted but the girls continued to hit each other.

"I said that's enough!" She said louder but they girls still didn't listen to her, so she tried to pull Natalie off her but as she did Nataliee punched Kathy in the face, Danny watched by the window then running down to see if she was okay. Kathy tried to get her off Rach as Danny was trying to get Rach off. It took them a few minutes but they finally got both of them off each other.

Danny had Rachel in a tight grip but she still wanted to go for Natalie, Kathy also had Natalie in a tight grip and Natalie still wanted to go for Rachel.

"STOP IT, JUST STOP IT THE PAIR OF YOU!" Kathy shouted, everyone looked at Kathy including Natalie and Rachel.

Kathy came closer and looked at Rach "My office now!"

"No, I don't think so "

"What did you just say?

"I said no because you can't even do your precious job without the help of dad, You should even be a teacher, just go back at what your good at" Rach said drunkenly and with a smirk

Kathy looked are her with tears in her "And what's that then?"

"Being a drunken hooker!" She smirked again

Kathy had tears and slapped her hard across the face, forgetting that everyone was still watching her, Rach looked away "I'll have you for that!"

Danny had told Natalie to go the cooler, he went over to Kathy "I think you should go home and sober up" he said to Rach

"No I don't want to"

"Well you got to"

"I haven't got to do anything"

Kathy looked at Rachel again and took a deep breath "I want want you to get your stuff and get off this schools grounds,"

"Why?" She smirked

"Because your excluded"

"Oh that's good I didn't like it here anyway" She looked at the gang " you coming?"the gang gave a nod, and followed Rachel out of the school gates, Kathy looked down as the tears wouldn't stop falling, Danny hugged her tight

"You tried your best" he said rubbing her back

"I'm going to lose my job now"

"Hey, you won't the kids knows that you didn't mean to do it infront of them"

"I will Danny, I will"

"Look I won't let that happen to you"

Mel came over and hugged Kathy tight to " mum... She deserved that slap"

Kathy stayed hugging Mel and Danny. Rachel and her gang went into town still drinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Mandy and the gang had arrived into town, they went into a shop and Mandy used her Mums ID to get them some more drink, it worked as Mandy looked more like Kathy then Mel did, the shop keeper let her have the bottles of vodka.

She made her way to the town drinking the bottles of vodka with her friends until some of them started to wonder off and leaving Amanda to be on her own so she started to have a wonder round the town, she brought some more drinks and headed down to the local park, she sat down but the river, she didn't know anyone who was at the park so she looked into the river while drinking her bottle of vodka, She looked around every now and again just to make sure that no-one was gonna hurt her.

Amanda sighed as she looked through her phone , she wanted to know where her gang went and why they had left her on her own , she opened a text message and started typing

"Where are you? Thanks for leaving me alone , if you want to know where I am I'm by the river... But you lot don't care..." She sent it to her friends and throw her phone back in her bag and let out a big sight and got another bottle of vodka out knowing that she was on her own now.

She started to drink it and watched couples being love, it made her feel sick, so she looked away and got up looking around before heading back into town, she wanted more to drink, She was already drunk but wanted more.

Amanda took a slow walk back into town, it had now gotten dark so Rach knew that in a couple of hours times that all the night clubs would be opening soon, and smirked to herself. Mandy knew that she had to be less drunk to be able to get into one of the the night clubs so she had to find somewhere that was gonna let her in for a glass of water or she would have to find somewhere to sleep it off.

Mandy had fallen asleep on a bench. She wanted to sober up in order to get into a club.

When she woke, Mandy made her way to the nearest club. She saw the security guard and groaned. She knew she would never get in.

Mandy saw a huge group of kids. She walked over to them and shuffled in. "Sneak me in"

"Okay"

Mandy grinned and when the security guard let them in, she thanked them profusely. Mandy walked over to the bar and ordered a large G&T. She thanked the bartender and downed her drink. And didn't notice a man come over to her , he smiled at her

"Buy you another drink?" The man smiled

"Sure"

"What did you want?"

"Anything, I'm not bothered" she smiled looking at him.

The man smiled at her and brought her another G and T and paid for it and then handed it to her "I'm Richard and you are?" He asked softly

"Amanda" she said smiling at him after hearing his name and taking her drink from him "that's a nice name"

"And so is yours"

Mandy smiled as she sipped her drink and then looked around, Richard looked at her and smiled back at her before speaking to her again

"So are you hear alone?" He asked softly

"yeah, I'm here alone?, my friends abandoned me?"

"Aww no I'll look after you" he said softly

Mandy just nodded at him, she just wanted forget that she had lost her family and now her friends, Mandy just sipped on her drink before asking him the same question

"Are you here alone?"

Richard nodded with a smile "yeah, just recently broke up with my girlfriend"

Mandy looked at him and felt a little sorry for him "Aww, no" she said drunkenly but softly.

Richard nodded again "hey, it's okay I'm gonna be fine... just made 2 years of memories with her and found out she was cheating one me with someone who I've never met..."

"Do you want a hug?" Mandy asked softly in her drunk tone and up up ready to give him a hug.

"If you don't mind?" He asked

Mandy shook her head a little "course not" she looked at him with a little smile "come here"

Richard looked at her and smiled then walked towards her and hugged her, Mandy put her arms around him hugging him tight but not to tight

Richard sniffed on her shoulder, Mandy rubbed his back a little "hey it's gonna be okay, you'll find someone better then her" Mandy said letting go of Richard after giving him a hug

"Like who? I really loved her"

"I don't know , maybe someone more sexier?"

"What like you then Mandy?"

Mandy was taking a sip of her drink when he spoke, she started to choke a little "sorry what?" She said in a little bit of a shock tone. But as she was drunk anything could happen.

"I know that we've just met but I like you Mandy"

Mandy drunkenly smiled at Richard "shush I like you to"

"You do?" Richard asked her softly with a little smile

"Yeah, you seem like a good guy..." she smiled "plus I'm drunk and your drunk... anything can can happen" she smiled

Richard smiled more "Yeah that is true" he said putting his arms around Mandy and kissing her softy, Mandy felt and smiled and kissed back deeper and put her hands on his shirt so that she didn't fall over.

Richard didn't mind her holding on to his shirt, he unbutton her school trousers and unzipped them so he could slip his hand down her pants , he looked at her again "You sure you want this?"

Mandy gave a nod "I'm sure baby" she said with a smile, "go on, come turn me on" she smirked

"Oh I will don't you worry about that" he smirked and slipped his warm hand down her pants and placed it it on her pussy, he started to rub her gently hearing her moan he smiled and kissed her more.

Rach felt him and went a little tense but soon relaxed when he started to rub her so she started to moan out softly, she wanted it, she wanted to feel his fingers and his dick inside her, she wanted to feel dirty, like her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmm! Baby I want more!" Mandy moaned out loudly, no-one could hear her moan out as the music was playing loudly , the night club was packed so no-one was paying attention that Amanda and Richard was having sex on at the bar.

"You like that baby?" He smirked hearing her moan and rubbed her more getting harder and slipping a finger inside her and started to finger while as he carried on rubbing her. Amanda put her head back feeling , Richard ran his free hand up and down her shirt before he ripped it open And smirked and put his warm hand on her right Boob squeezing it gently to start with before squeezing it harder each time.

Mandy put her head back more feeling Richard and moaned out his name, he slipped two fingers inside her and started to finger her slowly for a little while, she tilted her head to the side as Richard started to kiss her neck rough, with his three hand he got his phone and started to text his mates asking if they wanted to have some fun with Mandy to.

About two min after he sent that text they replied "mmm we are so gonna turn her into a slut"

Richard smirked replying

"I'm just getting her warmed up for us, god she's amazing so far;)"

Mandy had no idea that she was about to get gang raped by Richard and his friends, but of course she wanted to feel dirty so she wasn't going to say no to them or to anyone else who wanted to join in.

Mandy was in so much pleasure already, she tried to speak through her moans,

"Shouldn't...we...go...to...the...toilets?"

Richard added another finger and started to finger her hard hitting her spot a few times "soon baby soon, I'm just warming you up before we do" he said replaying to her question.

"Okay baby" she said with another moan as Richard was hitting her spot a good few times making her walls tighter each time, Mandy was finding it hard to hold it in but at the same time she didn't want to cum yet.

Richard added another finger inside her , she had three fingers inside her already, he kept hitting her spot making her cum a little but Mandy was trying to hold it back but was finding it really hard to as she couldn't keep up with the speed of him fingering her, "I'm gonna cum!" She said moaning out, Richard smirked hearing her and got more faster and harder wanting her to explode over his fingers.

"Cum princess, I wanna feel you" he said smirking hit her spot even more harder with his three fingers. Mandy moaned out just trying to hold on a little more but felt herself building up with more cum that she needed to release, she leaned back on to Richard and let the cum go, Bursting all over his fingers.

"Mmmm good girl!" He said feeling the cum hit his fingers before taking them out and licking them sexually, leaving Mandy to cum all over the floor "you can your treat now" he smirked again seeing his friends arrive and walking over to them. After a little while Mandy soon stopped cumming and leaned back into Richard, trying to get breath back as she was breathing heavily from the pleasure of Richard's fingers.

Amanda noticed and was concerned about who the people that was coming over to her and Richard was, Richard smirked seeing Stuart,Max,Shane and Leanne. Amanda didn't know what was about to happen and looked at him "Wh...Who...Are...These...People?" she asked just as she got her breathing back to normal.

"Hey it's nothing to scared off, their just a couple of friends that i known for sometime Mandy" he said softly to reassure her that everything was going to fine with what was about to happen in the toilets. Richard got up lifting her up, Mandy wrapped her legs around him as he took her to the toilets with his group off friends. Richard smirked looking at Stuart and walked close to him

"Did you bring it?" he asked quietly not wanting to alarm Mandy that he had planned to gang rape her that very night.

"Of course I brought it" Stuart smirked back at him showing him the roll of the rope they was going to to use on her.

"Good,tonight's gonna be one of the best nights that we've had in a long time"

"Oh it will be indeed, she will be coming back for more after the end of tonight, she looks like the one we've been after"

"Mmm she is indeed.. I'm getting the first shag, After all I was the one who found her" she smirked evilly "You can fuck her to... you can have her pussy while i have her ass then will switch...Oh and make sure Leanne gets a turn in fucking her"

They entered the bathroom and put her down before Richard and Stuart started to rip her clothes off while smirking, Mandy began to struggle so Stuart got the rope out and tied her hands back tightly before tying her legs to her arms. Richard smirked his evil smirk again as he was looking at her sexy naked body.

"Mmm now this is what I call hot" he smirked looking down at her pussy that was dripping wet

Mandy couldn't move so she looked up at him "Please...No..." she said with tells falling realising what was now happening to her , Mandy looked so innocent which made Richard want to rape her more. He unbuckled his jeans and took them off and took off his polo shirt and picked Mandy up, He laid on the floor and then laid Mandy on top of him, He inserted his huge tight dick into her ass, and began to shag her slowly in her ass.

Richard started to shag her faster and started to get harder , Stuart smirked watching before stripping naked and joining Richard shag her, he held his dick and pushed it into Rachel's pussy beginning to shag her slowly then getting faster, Richard was also rubbing her pussy with his hand, Both Richard and Stuart was moaning out , Max had pulled his jeans and boxers down and pushed his dick into her mouth for her to suck, Leanne was naked and was licking Mandy's breast before sucking on her nipples and pulling them with her teeth.

Mandy closed her eyes as tears was running down her face as this wasn't what she had imagined when she said that she wanted to be dirty, She wanted her mum to come bursting in through the bathroom doors and saving her, but she knew that it wasn't going to happen as Kathy told her that she never wanted to see her again.


End file.
